


Can a Milkovich be Hapy? (On Hold)

by Mikhailo_Aleksandr_Milkovich



Category: Milkovich - Fandom, Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Hurt Ian Gallagher, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Love, M/M, Shameless, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhailo_Aleksandr_Milkovich/pseuds/Mikhailo_Aleksandr_Milkovich
Summary: *I'll fix this Summary later through out the story*The Story takes place two weeks after Mickey crossing the boarder. Heart broken, Mickey spends most of his days drinking his pain away. Ian however begins to take control off his life , or so he thinks.





	

*Song: For those who wait By Fireflight*

'Ian we need to take him to the ER quickly, she lost a lot of blood' Angela said to Ian while she kept applying pressure to the patient's injury. 'We'll get there in less than five minutes' Ian took a deep breath before he continued to talk 'Just keep applying pressure on it'. Ian accelerated to get to the ER faster.  
After getting to the ER safely Ian was leaning his body against the Ambulance while he smoked a cigarette. 'You can go back to your house now Gallagher' Angela said as she walked towards Ian. 'You did a good job today, but seriously you should stop smoking, its bad for you' she took the cigarette out of Ian's hand and threw it to the ground.  
'Maybe, but i'm not gonna stop doing it' Ian said as he took his uniform off. 'see you tomorrow Angela' Ian waved off as he walked outside.  
He smiled as he saw Fiona on her car parked waiting for him. 'Hey buddy, decided to come pick you up since i had nothing else to do right now' Fiona said while Ian got inside the car. 'How was your day?' She asked. Ian after giving her a hug he stared at her and then at the road. 'Not as difficult as the one last week' he stated as he leaned his head against the window. He was lying, everyday felt worst and worst for him after seeing Mickey leave the country. Ian felt like it was just himself who could understand what he was going through and sometimes he wishes he would of had just gone with Mickey instead. The thought of it not being the best decision roamed around his mind a lot.  
But he couldn't keep his feelings bottled in, he needed to talk it out now or never.  
'I can't do this Fiona' Ian finally blurted out as they got out of the car after arriving to their house 'I can't keep pretending i am fine when i'm not' he ran his hands through his hair. 'What's wrong Ian?' Fiona asked worried about what was going on with him right now. 'Everything with me!' he said 'I kept thinking to myself if I stayed here i would be happier than being with Mickey' he stated 'I regret not going with him so much' Everything that Ian was saying right now reminded Fiona how she felt back when she wanted to leave with Jimmy. 'Do you know where he is?' she said as she cleared her throat. 'You don't have to tell me where he is but do you know?'  
'Yes, i do know where he is right now' Ian said as he looked away from Fiona. Fiona walked closer towards Ian and gave him a tight hug. What we she was gonna say might be difficult for herself but she felt like it was for the best. 'Then go...' she said 'I'm not gonna stop you from doing what you want Ian, I doubt any of us will stop you from doing that'. Ian thought to himself that it was maybe what he wanted to hear before he actually did it. 'I will miss you guys so much' he said as he finally hugged Fiona back. 'I know... but you better do it now that everyone is gone, don't waste anymore time' she patted his back and slightly smiled at him. He nodded 'Yeah i better do that now' he walked inside the house and took a pair of clothes, he wasn't planing on taking a lot with him. All he was thinking right now was to get to Mickey as soon as he could. He took his phone and looked at the time 'What are you doing Ian?' He looked behind him as he heard Lip's voice. 'I am going somewhere...' Ian said as he closed the bag and looked at Lip.  
'Somewhere huh?' Lip thought about it for a second while he looked at the bag in Ian's hand 'For how long?, because it looks like you're taking all your clothes with you' he stated. 'Please don't ask me, the less you know the better for all of us' Ian said as he tried to walk out of the room. 'Wait' Lip said as he grabbed Ian by the back of his shirt. 'Just be careful where ever you're going' Lip said. 'also you forgot this' He chuckled as he handed Ian a magazine. 'Fuck you' Ian said as he gave Lip a hug and took the magazine and threw it in the bag.  
he walked downstairs to see Fiona waiting for him by the door. 'Please take care of yourself out there Ian' she said as she gave Ian a hug once last time 'Keep in touch with us at least, call us at least once a day or once a week but please just tells us you're okay' Ian nodded at what she was saying 'I will, Don't worry anymore' he said as he opened the door. He looked at the house once again before he walked to the train station. He was sad and felt selfish because he was leaving his family behind, but he really wanted to be with Mickey. He looked down at his phone and looked at the picture of him and Mickey, he couldn't believe what he was doing but he was starting to feel happy about it for the most part. He was unsure if he wanted to call Mickey now or once he was already on the other side. He looked outside the window and looked at the sunset. He felt like calling Mickey now was better than to wait until he was on the other side.  
'Mick?, its me Ian...' he smiled slightly to himself.

*  
Mickey had woken up by the sound of his phone ringing. He took the phone call as he saw who it was. 'Gallagher? is that really you?' he asked. 'What's wrong?' He got up the small couch he was sleeping on and turned on the light. 'I am on my way' Ian said. Mickey was confused at what Ian was saying 'on your way here? or...' He really hoped he had heard right. 'Yes Mick, i'm on my way to stay with you, can I?' Mickey was getting happy to hear what Ian was saying right now. 'What kind of stupid fucking question is that Gallagher?, of course you can' Mickey said. 'Okay, then i will call you once i cross the border' Ian hanged up. Mickey looked outside, it was midnight so he had all ready to try and get the place as nice as he could. He started picking up the beer bottles and cans and throwing them away. He had been drinking almost all the time ever since he crossed the border. He was really depressed until now after hearing Ian's voice and words. 'Fuck!' he yelled as he stumbled with a can. All Mickey had in the room was a couch a fridge a stove and a small TV. He had hardly touched any of the money that Ian had gave him.  
Once Mickey picked up all the cans and had thrown them away, he walked to the bathroom to take a shower. He wanted to look the best he could right now for when Ian arrives. Mickey rubbed the soap on his body and then washed it off. Drying himself up once he got out he wrapped the towel around his waist and took his last pair of clean underwear 'This pants are still clean enough' He said to himself as he puts his pants on and then a shirt. He was now getting excited to see Ian again and what made him smile was the fact that it was just the two of them together.

After Twelve Hours of Waiting for Ian to call he finally heard his phone ring 'I crossed, where do i meet you?' Ian asked. 'Just keep walking once i see you i'll pic you up' Mickey said. He had to be careful and not get caught near the border, Getting in trouble now was the last thing he wanted to do. 'I think i see you' Mickey said as he drove towards Ian's direction. He hanged up and smiled as he saw Ian. 'Get in Gallagher' He drove off after Ian got in the car. 'We can hug kiss or whatever after we get fuck out of here' He said. Ian smiled at Mickey 'Well good to see you too' he chuckled. Mickey lick his bottom lip as they stopped at the red light. He looked at Ian and the leaned in to give him a kiss. 'Fucking missed you Fire-crotch' he said as he grabbed Ian's hand.  
Ian smiled after Mickey kissed him 'I've missed you too Mick' he took a deep breath. 'I thought i could do better without you but i was so wrong' he stated. Mickey kept driving. He thought about when he did the same to Ian 'two years ago i thought the same, you can't fuck me away Ian' he said 'Just like i can't'.  
Finally arriving to Mickey's house they both got out of the car. Mickey walked over to Ian 'Now i can kiss you properly'. Their Lips moved along in perfect sync as they kissed. Ian's arms were now wrapped around Mickey's waist bringing him closer. 'we can do whatever we want to do properly' Ian smirked.  
'there's not much i can offer here for now unlike him...' he looked down and sighed. 'But at least we can make it through' he stated. Ian chuckled at how cute Mickey sounded 'You don't have anything to be jealous for, and yeah this might not be the next best thing but its better than anything' he smiled as he dropped the bags. 'Fuck you i am not jealous' he stated as he saw Ian look at the mattress on the floor. 'Yeah i still don't have one but i bought a mattress earlier so you can at least be more comfortable' Mickey took his shirt off and tossed it on the corner next to the rest of the dirty clothes. 'Mhm sure you ain't' Ian said while he took his shoes off 'Where have you been sleeping then?' Ian asked 'the couch basically...' Mickey said while he grabbed a beer from the fridge. 'Nothing different from the beds in prison anyway' he slightly smiled at his joke. 'Jesus Mick' Ian he grabbed Mickey's hand and pulled him closer. 'so that bed is new huh?' He smirked. 'I guess we can try it together tomorrow' Ian said 'But for tonight, we can just use it to sleep' He chuckled. He knew that Mickey knows what Ian was trying to say so he didn't worry about explaining what he meant.  
Mickey finished drinking his beer and threw it on the trash can, after hearing the last thing Ian had said his cheeks were turning a little bit red. 'Yeah, its been a long day for you and i am tired as well' Ian could see that Mickey was worried. 'Come here' Ian said as he pulled Mickey a little too hard so that Mickey could fall on top of him. 'We will figure things out okay?, don't worry about anything' Mickey nodded 'I just do not want to fail you Ian' Mickey said as he avoided looking at Ian directly in the eyes. 'Fail me?, what the fuck Mick, go to sleep before you keep saying stupid things' Ian said while he tried not to laugh 'but listen' his face suddenly got serious. 'There is this thing i want to ask you about...'  
'I am not being stupid i am just saying how i feel' Mickey stated. 'What do you want to ask me Ian?' he was now curios about what Ian was about to ask him. 'I know I've always annoyed you and pushed you to do things that i don't regret to make you do but since we are in this together...' He took a deep breath. 'Would you be my boyfriend Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich?' Ian finally said 'that's it? i seriously thought for a second you were gonna ask me to married you' Mickey felt quite relieved 'What? you wouldn't want to marry me if i would of asked you to marry me?' Ian raised his eyebrow. Mickey realized what he had just said 'no i didn't mean it like that is not that i don't want to marry you its...' Mickey was making it weirder and weirder by the second 'Ugh' he buried his face on Ian's neck. Ian chuckled 'I know what you're trying to say Mickey...' Ian said 'kind off'  
Ian tried not to laugh at how trouble Mickey was with words right now. 'Fuck you Gallagher' Mickey finally said. 'But the answer to your question is yes, I would be your boyfriend'

'Well great because you really had no other option here' He smirked while he leaned in to kiss Mickey. Ian felt so happy to be with Mickey right now, even if they were starting from scratch in a completely different place. 'I love you Fire-crotch' Mickey said as their lips parted. 'I love you too lil pimp' Ian laughed at his own joke 'I am joking, about you being a pimp' He kept laughing. Mickey glared at him 'Fuck off' Mickey said. The both of them kept talking for an hour until the both of them fell asleep on each other.


End file.
